


September

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Eda AGAIN y'all no i will not stop, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: After months of staying home, Eda finally decides that it was time for Luz to go back to school.The problem is, she doesn't think they're both ready for that yet.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Mom Eda fic!! Again!! man these s2 predictions abt traumatized!Luz and mom!Eda are rlly getting into me huh

She’s knocking on Luz’s door again, for the fifth time that morning, waiting impatiently on the other side of the door. “Luz! I thought today’s going to be your first day back to school!”  
  
No answer.  
  
Eda sighs, shaking her head. She had been expecting this, of course—she’s learnt from a long time ago that when you become a mother, it’s better to be expecting the worst out of everything. But she’s also learned that “everything becomes easier when you talk it out instead of punch it out” (guess _who_ said that), so that’s what she tried to do next, too. “Luz, come on. Won’t you at least talk to me?”  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She frowns, knocking once again. “Come on, Luz. I know you’re in there. Talk to me.”  
  
But Eda had also learned that being patient is the key to everything. So of course, she waited outside her door. She’s sitting on the floor, now, shifting audibly so Luz could hear her. “You know I’m not going to leave you alone in there, kid, so you take as you need and I _will_ be here when you walk out the door.”

And so she waits, patiently, just like how Luz did on the days she was being distant, or when she’s shutting herself down. To be honest, Eda knew it was going to be a problem. She knew that Luz missed all her friends and learning magic from her class, not from a deadbeat witch who’s lost all her magic, now—all because she dragged the human girl down in this mess she made the first place. The least Eda could do was to let her go back to school again, even if she’d spend the whole day worrying about her until she comes back home safe.  
  
But maybe, Luz just isn’t ready for that either.  
  
“Luz,” Eda started, “It’s okay, you know, if you’re not ready for school. It’s okay. I just need you to come out here so that I know you’re okay, can you do that?” she asks. “Please?”  
  
To her surprise, the door clicks open. Luz steps out, already in her Hexside uniform instead of her pajamas like Eda had expected in mind. Her hair was brushed neatly and her bag hangs from her shoulder, but she doesn’t look happy about it at all.  
  
“Luz?”  
  
The girl in question looks up. “Eda, I _am_ ready. For school.”  
  
She frowns. “Okay, then—what’s the matter?”  
  
“I… I guess I was scared of leaving _you_ alone.” Luz shrugs. “I didn’t… I don’t want to leave you here alone while you worry about me all day. What if _they_ came back for you? What if I come home to an empty house like I did when you were captured? What if—”  
  
“ _Hey,_ hey hey—no, that’s not going to happen, Luz,” Eda kneels in front of her to lever her eyes. “I promise it’s not. I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry anything about me, okay?”  
  
Luz shakes her head. “I don’t know how to do that.”  
  
The woman sighs, holding the girl’s hands and squeezing them tight. “To be honest, I’m worried about you too, kid. How could I not?” she asks, and both of them shared a small laugh. “But, I know that keeping ourselves in here and not moving on won’t be good for any of us either. So, I need you to be brave. For both of us.” Eda looks up. “Can you do that?”  
  
“I… I guess I can do that.”  
  
“Come here.” She’s wrapping her arms around Luz’s tiny body while the girl hugs her neck, like they always do. Eda thinks about what she’d do without the small girl in her arms right now. “Look, Luz. If anything happens,” she pulls away from the hug to look at her eyes, “if _anything_ at all happens, you call for me. Remember that spell we learnt together?”  
  
Luz nods. “Yeah?”  
  
“You call me. Okay? And if anything happens to me, I’ll call you too. I promise. That way we don’t have to worry so much about each other.” Eda pats her shoulder. “We’ll be okay, Luz. I promise. And you know a good witch always keeps her promise.”  
  
“Are you, though?” Luz smiles teasingly.  
  
“Am I what? A good witch?” she tries to look as offended as possible. “Girl!”  
  
The girl breaks into a fit of giggles. “No, you’re the best witch I’ve ever known.”  
  
Eda sighs, trying to fight the urge to hug the small girl in front of her and never let go. “Alright, this is all getting to sappy for me, it’s only seven in the morning! Get your butt out of here.” She ushers her away from the hallway and walks with her to the front door. They were both surprised by the crowd waiting in front of the house when they opened it.  
  
“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Luz frowns, the corners of her mouth tugged in a smile.  
  
“Oh, we’re just here to escort you to school,” Emira spoke up, nudging her sister. “Mittens here wanted to.”  
  
“Uh, yeah!” Amity nods at that. “Gus and Willow’s waiting down the road for us. Are we going?”  
  
“Sure!” Luz grins, not forgetting to give the woman on the door a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Eda.”  
  
“See you later, Owl Lady!” Edric exclaims.  
  
Eda smiles and nods, leaning into the doorframe as she watched the four kids walk away from her view. She never thought that she’d ever have kids in her life—but now that she had one, she guesses adopting three more wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr <3](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
